


The Mechanic and the Pilot

by Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff
Summary: Prompt: Requested by anon: Hey! I saw that you were interested in poe dameron x reader and I just had an idea I had to share! Imagine being a mechanic and working on Poe's ship after a difficult battle that put him in the med bay. BB8 quickly warms up to you and when you're finishing up Poe's ship, he meets you and sees you being all cute with BB8 and is just so fascinated by you. Love your blog by the way!Character: Poe Dameron
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Kudos: 71





	The Mechanic and the Pilot

“Dameron really did a number on her this time, huh?” You ask the BB Droid as you inspect the X-Wing before you. It’s quite literally smoking and you’re sure that it’s going to take you the better part of the day to get it in the condition it was before Poe Dameron took it for a ride. 

The man is a legend, you can admit that much. Not someone you, a lowly mechanic, engage with, but everyone knows him. He’s Commander Dameron after all. Leader of Black Squadron, best Pilot in the Resistance. He’s a legend…and apparently a massive flirt, if the stories from your roommate’s friend’s friend are anything to go by. Although since it was your roomate’s friend’s friend…maybe not so reliable a source. 

His BB droid is adorable though. No matter what people say about Dameron, his curly locks, and swagger, there is only one fact and that is that BB-8 is an absolute gem. You generally get along with droids better than people, C3PO being an exception, he finds your manners uncouth. But, even he is entertaining to spend time around.

A few beeps in binary that roughly translate to ‘ _Master Poe **is** an excellent pilot._’ as if to defend his master and prove that this wasn’t his fault at all. The loyalty that most droids show for their ‘masters’ or rather friends is always heartwarming and BB-8 is no different in that respect. He is also excellent company.

For the next few hours he stays beside you, telling you about his adventures, about his friends, and complimenting your work as you fix the X-Wing in less time than you expect. 

‘ _You are a very good mechanic! Very quick! Very smart!’_ You are sure his words are more eloquent, but your binary has always been a little rusty. The sentiment is clear, however, and you give the little droid a soft bashful smile before crouching in front of him. 

“Well, you’re excellent company! You might be my favourite droid in this whole base.” You compliment him as you rub a cloth against a spot of grease and oil marring his white and orange exterior. 

“He has a way with people. He’s a flirt really, if he wasn’t a droid…” You look up to see Poe Dameron, _the_ Poe Dameron smiling at the two of you. It’s the sort of smile where one corner lifts more than the other, humoured, good-natured and definitely teasing his little friend. 

You jump up, nervous, hands wringing the cloth. You give a tense smile, “He’s certainly a charmer.” 

Poe looks at you in a way that reminds you of when you were a child. The look you used to give to every new flower or bug, every new mechanical part. Fascination, but you suppose having never met you, he would be curious. 

“Poe, right?” As if you don’t already know who he is. 

“Yeah, and you are?”

“Y/N, the mechanic.” You gesture back to his X-Wing with the cloth, “She’s as good as new, Commander.”

“Yeah, about that…” He reaches a hand up to the back of his neck, looking at you slightly embarrassed, “She normally doesn’t come back that bad…”

“So I’ve been told,” You give a meaningful look to the droid, “Don’t worry about it. Parts can be replaced. Fighters can be fixed. People, however, can’t. Just look after yourself first.” You say as you walk past him. You tell yourself it doesn’t mean anything. That you’re just being friendly, concerned. But, when you look back over your shoulder to see those dark curls, the head tilt, the little smile, you begin to doubt yourself. Maybe it’s not that simple. 


End file.
